


Sacrifice

by ghostofviper



Category: NXT, Professional Wrestling, WWE
Genre: F/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 17:43:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13575693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Reader seeks refuge in Aleister Black's locker room.  But nothing comes without a price.  short drabble





	Sacrifice

“Help me Aleister,” You said, skidding to a stop next to the intimidating figure of Aleister Black, who was currently looking down at you as you wiggled yourself between him and the door to his locker room that he was currently trying to enter. You kept on a brave face refusing to let the man see your fear of him. Why, out of everyone on the roster, did you pick him to help you? You wondered to yourself. But it was too late now, you had already disturbed him so you may as well go full throttle. 

“Help you with what?” Aleister asked wondering why this girl he barely knew was asking him for help.

“You have to hide me!” You demanded. “They’re coming after me and I didn’t do anything to them. Nothing at all. Not a single thing.” You stressed, blatantly lying to the man. You knew exactly what you did and why they were intent on seeking revenge.

“I usually find that those who so vehemently protest their innocence are not so innocent.” Aleister said keeping his cool gaze on you as you ducked your head sheepishly after being called out. “Who exactly is after you and why?” 

“Look Aleister, I will happily answer your questions if you just hide me. They’re coming, I don’t have time to have an in depth psychological analysis at the moment. Are you going to help me or not?” You asked, frustration mounting as you peered around Aleister’s large frame, trying to see if your enemies had caught up to you. You almost fell back on your butt when Aleister opened the door behind you, only being saved by Aleister’s quick reflexes as he grabbed your wrist. Righting yourself you pulled your wrist free and entered his domain. To your disappointment it was just a standard locker room. No fog, no dim lighting, no flickering candles, no altars. Just a plain old room.

“Where’s the altars?” You blurted out, cursing your lack of filter. Your mouth was always your undoing. You had a really bad habit of saying whatever popped into your head. 

“Altars?” Aleister asked quizzically as he rummaged through his gear. 

“You know, for the sacrifices?” You answered, slapping your hand over your mouth as you seriously considered buying yourself a muzzle. The dark chuckle that Aleister responded with both excited and frightened you.

“Are you looking to get sacrificed little one?” He asked turning to face you, his eyes piercing making you feel like he was staring at your soul. “Is that why you came to me?” 

“Nnn..no,” you stuttered with a quick shake of your head. “I have no desire to be sacrificed. Nope. Pretty sure I don’t meet the criteria either. I’m no virgin. I’m a bad girl, nothing pure about me. I’m pretty sure they would reject your offering,” You rambled on listing off all the reasons you really wouldn’t be a good sacrifice.

“Well that’s good,” Aleister said taking a few steps closer to you, until you had to crane your neck to see his entirely unreadable face. “I don’t sacrifice virgins. No interest in them. I like to take the dirty little girls for a ride.” Your breath hitched as you couldn’t help but imagine his tattooed hands roaming over your body. 

“There is a price to pay for my assistance.” He said, hand rising to trail his fingers along your jaw line, moving down to cup his hand around your throat. “You sought out my help, now are you willing to pay the price to get it?” He asked. “Or should I throw you back out in the hallway at the mercy of your pursuers?” 

Your eyes darted from him to the door, though really your mind was made up. You didn’t want to go anywhere. You were intrigued by Aleister’s proposition and curious to find out what exactly his price was.

“No, I’ll pay your price.” You said breathlessly, pulling your bottom lip between your teeth as you waited for his next move.

“Excellent.” He said giving your throat a tight squeeze and stepping away from you. “Now get on your knees.”


End file.
